Dirty Dancing 2 Back on the Dance Floor!
by Evelyn Walker
Summary: This is my view of what would happen when the Castles go back to Kellerman's. In script form so keep an open mind. RR, thanks! NEW CHAPTER!
1. A New Beginning

**Dirty Dancing 2 - Back on the Dance Floor **

_There is a Black Mini Cooper speeding on the road leading to Kellerman's mountain. Voice over 'Hi you guys and dolls out there. Here's a tune to get you jiving, it's Andy Gibb 'Shadow Dancing'.'_

**Frances (Voice Over): **That was the summer of 1978. (_Music plays_) That was the year after Elvis died and when Grease hit the cinemas and the radio waves. (_Music plays_) That was the summer we returned to Kellerman's.

_Johnny is tapping nervously on the steering wheel._

**Frances: **Don't worry, Johnny, everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna have a great time!

**Baby: **We know, Mum. That's, like, the hundredth time you've said it!

**Frances: **Thank you, Baby.

_Car pulls in to Kellerman's reception met by Billy. Frances and Johnny get out of the car, Baby gets the bags from the trunk._

**Billy: **Hey, how've y'all been? (_Johnny and Billy hug) _Good, I hope! (_Frances kisses Billy on the cheek) _Must bring some memories back, huh?

_Frances turns quickly, looking for Baby._

**Johnny: **We'd appreciate if you didn't tell Baby. She doesn't know what happened last time we came here.

**Frances:** And we don't want her to know.

**Billy:** Sure. Say, where is my little cousin? _(Frances moves aside.)_

Hey there Baby! (_goes to help Baby) _Aren't you a good girl, that's Jack's job. _(To Jack) _Jack, JACK, GET OVER HERE!

_Billy goes to find Jack. Neil Kellerman sees Frances and goes over to her._

**Neil: **Baby? Baby Houseman, well, it's nice to see you again.

**Frances: **Actually, it's Mrs Castle.

_Johnny comes up beside Frances._

**Neil: **Baby Castle (_in awe)_

**Baby: **Yeah? What is it?

_Stands in between Johnny and Frances_

**Frances: **I'm called Frances now. This is our daughter, Charlotte.

**Johnny:** But we call her Baby.

_Billy stands returns and stands behind._

**Neil: **Wow, a whole family. Well, I wish I could say I had a wife and kids but I don't, just 4 hotels! (_Neil walks away, possibly talks to other customers)_

**Billy: **_(Whispers) _Looks like he's still got a thing for you. _(Out loud) _Your cabin is just over here.

_Later that evening, Baby goes looking around the grounds and comes across the Staff Quarters but walks by. She then goes to the Dance Studio and puts on some music. (I've had the time of my life)_

**Baby: **_(Sings) _I've had the time of my life

and I've never felt this way before

yes, I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you.

_Neil enters undetected by Baby._

**Neil: **You have a really good voice…

**Baby: **_(Gasps) _Um…Thanks.

**Neil: **… But you shouldn't be here, unless an entertainment director is here with you. Look why don't I take you downstairs you can sing in the Karioke.

**Baby: **I think I better get back to the cabin. Mum and Dad will be looking for me.

**Neil: **I'll walk you back.

_Neil takes Baby back the long way. On the way back from the Dance Studio._

**Baby: **I don't think this is the way back, Mr Kellerman.

**Neil: **Please, call me Neil.

**Baby: **Neil… this is the wrong way.

**Neil: **No it isn't, Baby. I thought you would like to walk by the lake.

_Neil forcibly puts his arm around Baby's shoulder. Andy, a dance teacher, comes up behind them._

**Andy: **Mr Kellerman, _(comes up to meet them) _you're wanted in the main building.

**Neil: **I'm just walking this girl…

**Andy: **I can walk her. _(Stands beside Baby) _Coming?

_Neil reluctantly leaves and Andy takes Baby's hand quickly and pulls her out of Neil's sight._

**Baby: **What are you doing?

**Andy: **I'm just wondering how long it will take him to realise it's his night off.

_Neil stops and turns round before stamping his feet and leaving._

**Baby: **Thanks.

**Andy: **It's sick to see a guy like him macking on a kid like you.

**Baby: **I better get back to the cabin.

**Andy: **I'll walk you.

**Baby: **No, I'm good.

**Andy: **I said I would...

**Baby: **I'm not a kid!


	2. New but Old Face

_Baby gets back to the cabin but stands outside and looks at Johnny's old room and head's for that. She waits walks past the sign saying 'Staff Quarters No Guests'_

**Billy: **Baby? What are you doing here?

**Baby: **I wanted to see that cabin.

**Billy: **Go back to your parents.

**Baby: **Why is everyone so intent on telling me what to do?

**Billy: **Baby, you're not meant to be here. Get back home.

**Baby: **I wish I could, but home is a long way away from here. This place sucks.

_Breakfast as usual but Johnny and Frances are talking and Baby looks bored._

_Robbie strides up to them holding menus._

**Robbie:** Good morning, my name is Robbie and I'm your waiter. May I suggest the soup, it is delicious.

_Johnny turns around taps Frances who copies._

**Johnny: **Why if it isn't Robbie? What happened to Med School, college boy?

**Robbie: **Johnny Castle, what did you stop dancing and get a real job?

**Baby: **Err... no. We have our own dance school. Mum and Dad teach.

**Robbie: **Mum and Dad? So, you got caught too, huh? Well, nice seeing you.

**Johnny: **College boy, we want to order.

_Baby is in the dance studio with Andy. She is facing the mirror whilst Andy watches_

**Andy: **Ok, follow through and good. Wanna dance with a partner?

**Baby: **Fine.

_Andy takes Baby's hands and the music starts, it's the cha-cha. He looks as if he wants to comment but can't her position is perfect. They start to dance and Baby does every move perfectly._

**Andy: **Wow!

**Baby:** Blame my dad.

**Andy:** Blame your dad? What for? You're amazing.

**Baby: **I know. I've been dancing a very long time, they even say I could be the best at my age in the country.

**Andy: **I can see why.

OTHlover04, naiya-isis, Chantal J, Kat-1015, Rain On Me, betrayedbymoonlight, Carrie Anderson, datastwistergal; Thank you all very much. Thanks for reviewing it's always great to hear from you guys.

Rain On Me, betrayedbymoonlight; I know the Baby thing is confusing but there is a reason do bear with me.


End file.
